As long as we're together
by CriminalMindsfan97
Summary: Emily & Derek is spending the day at one one of his properties.. Just fluffy one shot, setseason 9.


_No action at all, just fluff... The idea sounded way better in my head though.._

_Dislclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the chracters.. but oh if I did_

Derek felt how the sun shined through the window and warmed his skin, also how a fantastic smell reached his nostrils. He sighed and sank further into the pillow, not opening his eyes just yet. Taking in the feeling of peacefulness and relaxing feeling of a Saturday morning. He heard how his bedroom door opened, how two light pair of feet moved across the floor and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Derek slowly opened his eyes, let them ran over the figure in front of him. First he just saw her smooth long legs, his gaze reached further up over her body until he saw something black and something white. He blinked a few times, until he it hit him that it was her black lacy panties that were half covered by a white shirt. Then he reached her face, her dark soft hair was pulled behind her ears, and small smile played on her lips as she looked at him with her dark brown orbs.

"I must be dreaming… Breakfast in bed, served by a half naked woman…Mmm..." Derek sighed and rolled over on his back as she put the tray on the bedside table and jumped on the bed, so she was sat on top of him. She leaned forward and gave him a soft good morning kiss on his lips.

"Monsieur Bonjour, petit déjeuner est servi." Emily said on fluent French and Derek let out a small laugh.

"What is that… French?" He asked as he intertwined their hand on each side of his body. Emily nodded and looked down at his perfect sculpted, naked chest.

"I have only heard you speak Spanish and Arabic, but never French, I didn't know you speak that fluently." Derek said and looked her in the eye, she smiled and shook her head.

"And Russian, you have heard me speak Russian too." Emily reminded him.

"And French too actually, when we played around in my kitchen…on the counter… Remember?" Emily whispered in his ear.

"Oh, baby, why do you have to remember me about that now?" Derek groaned. Emily laughed, and winked at him.

"Now eat your breakfast, before it gets cold." Emily ordered and rolled off him.

"Yes, ma'am." Derek chuckled, even though he was a bit disappointed, first she tricked him to believe that he would get some, but then she told him to eat his breakfast. But Derek couldn't be mad for long, not as soon as he glanced at the woman beside him. So he sat up and leaned towards the headboard of the bed, picked up one of croissant that Emily had brought up, and passed one of them to her, while he took the cup of coffee.

"Where did you find that shirt by the way? I can't remember it." Derek asked and looked down at Emily's outfit, she was incredibly sexy in his shirt and just panties, he almost jumped on her right then and there.

"I found it in your wardrobe." Emily shrugged.

"You looked through my wardrobe?" Derek frowned at her.

"Well… I had to. Your Chicago PD- shirt or the FBI one just didn't seem to fit for my role." Emily said.

"Role? What do you mean by 'role'?" Derek asked curiously. She winked at him and rolled over so she was on top of him again…

"My role as a French waitress, of course." Emily teased. Derek just looked at her, saw where her mind was going, and he decided to play along. He always liked to fool around with her a bit.

"So French waitresses, serves in only underwear, eh?" He winked and ran his hands over each of her legs.

"Yeah… "

"I see… Do they have a special way to get paid too?" Derek winked, Emily bit her bottom lip.

"No… Bu I have…" she winked at him. They had flirted before, but this was totally different. And Derek would lie if he said that he didn't like this side of her, he liked her naughty side, she never failed to turn him on and he got surprised at every new idea she came up with. And every time just made him love her even more, she was something special. But not just in this area, in everything, she definitely was one of those girls that you never wanted to let go.

"So… are you gonna show me Ms. Prentiss?" He teased and looked at her, she leaned down and smiled.

"Definitely…" she breathed into his mouth as she kissed him.

Awhile later they lay in bed catching up their breaths, Derek was on his back and Emily rested her head on his chest. Derek stared up on the ceiling, while he gently ran his fingers through Emily's soft hair. She looked at him, saw that he was deep down in his thoughts, she wondered was he was thinking about. Though she could see that something was bothering him, but what?

"Hey…" she said softly looking at him, "what's filling your thoughts?" He turned over and picked up the shirt that Emily had worn before, from the floor.

"I just can't remember where I got this one…" He answered and looked at the shirt. Now Emily was surprised.

"Does it really bothering you? You've a lot of shirts, how could you remember every one of them." Emily said and took the shirt from him.

"It reminds me about a painting shirt." Derek said, slightly changing the subject, but still not totally. Emily just didn't bother to answer, it was just a shirt.

"It reminds me, that I had thought about working on one of my properties, this weekend." He started and turned around so he was facing her.

"Oh, but I can help." Emily said to Derek's surprise. He had never thought she would be interested in helping him restore on of his properties. But on the other hand, she was a woman full of surprises.

"Have you ever painted in a house before?" Derek asked and frowned. She shook her head.

"No, but how hard can it be? And it's about time that you show me your properties…" She said and both of their minds wandered back to the conversation from years ago….

_Derek sat across Emily on the jet, he looked at her and she knew what he wanted to know._

"_So tell me. Back at the house, when we found Beth Smoler." He asked and saw straight at her, Emily sighed. _

"_I don't know, sometimes I just wonder if we're actually changing anything." She answered and glanced out through the small window of the jet. Derek nodded slowly, then continued._

"_Do you know why I have four properties?" He asked, flashing back to_ _earlier at the house of the first victim, at the end of the case, though, it had come out that it actually had been suicide. But while they had been looking through the bathroom, Derek had mentioned his properties._

"_Tell me." Emily said and looked at him, dragging him out of his thoughts. He took a breath, before he answered. This wasn't something he really shared or talked about with anyone, it was a part of the small private life he had. _

"_If I'm not kicking down doors, I'm smashing down walls. And at the end of the day, they both make me feel like I'm changing something… For the better." Derek finished. _

"_Good enough?" He asked, curious if she would find any comfort in it, as he did._

"_Good enough." Emily gave him a small smile._

Emily looked out through the window of Derek's SUV, when he turned into the street, for some reason it felt familiar to Emily. When Derek parked the car in front of the house, she knew why… They stepped out of the car, Derek glanced nervously at Emily, as she looked at the house, then she shook her head. And he knew that she recognized the house, how could she not?

"Derek, you bought my house?" she asked as she turned around, facing him. They stood in front of the house that she had almost thought of buying before she moved to London.

"Yeah…"

"But why?" Emily asked. Derek shrugged, but met her stare. "As I told you before, it's a beautiful place. And I really liked it when we were here on the house inspection, then I saw that it was still on sale, so I bought it to fix it up." He answered, it was the truth, not just the whole one.

"Let me show you the inside."

"I already know how it looks inside." Emily cut of, she got a bit crotchety. Not over the fact that Derek had bought the house, she had liked it in the beginning, but she could feel that Derek didn't tell her the whole truth.

"But you haven't seen I since I fixed it, I fixed the crack in the foundation." Derek frowned at her.

"Fine." Emily muttered, as he took hold of her hand and dragged her inside the house. The walked through the whole house, Emily had to admit that it was more beautiful now that Derek had restored it, it still had a bit of the old charm though. At last the got into one room that was not done, it was plastic drape over the floor, to protect it from being flashed of paint. The walls were not colored yet and a few cans of paint stood on the floor with paint brushes.

"So, this is the only room that's not done yet… still wanna help?" Derek asked. Emily nodded. "Yeah, let's start."

Derek told her how she should paint the walls in the best way, without leaving any marks of the brush. Emily stood on the small ladder and painted the top of the walls, as Derek started off with the lower parts of the wall. Derek glanced at her from time to time, even if they worked in silence, he enjoyed the company. He never thought he would, he had always worked alone on his properties, it was a way for him to just relax too. The only person that ever had ever seen him when he had been working on one of his other properties, had been Rossi, but that hadn't lasted long, as they had got called to the BAU for a case in Chicago. Further than that Derek didn't want to think, the case had brought up painful memories for him, it was the case that he had been forced to face Carl Buford again…

Emily caught herself with actually enjoying the painting, it was relaxing, the past few hours had flown by faster than she thought. But she noticed how Derek twitched almost invisible, she had no idea what was going around in his mind, but she guessed it was something that brought up something that he really didn't want to remember. Suddenly she got an idea… Emily moved her paint brush so it was right over Derek's neck. She rocked at bit on the brush, so a drop of the cream white color dropped and landed on Derek's neck. First he didn't react, but then he reached his hand to his neck. Emily couldn't see his reaction, as she still stood on the ladder above him. But then he looked up at her, first surprised of what she had done, but the he saw the smirk on her face.

"Oh... No you didn't!" He said speechless. She just smirked. "You are so gonna pay for this…" He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Derek moved towards her, Emily moved backwards, but she didn't feel that she had got to the end of the ladder, so she lost her balance and tumbled backwards. Emily helplessly flapped with her arms, trying to not fall off the ladder, but without any luck. But in some way, Derek caught her up, before she reached the floor.

"You okay?" He asked as he held her in his arms, Emily just nodded as she tried to make her heart and breathes to calm down. Then she felt how something dripped on her cheek. She ran her fingers over her cheek and saw the white color on her fingertips. She moved her gaze up to Derek's face, he smirked and winked at her. Emily just looked at him, this was a war, she had almost fallen down from a ladder and he continued with this. Well, two could play that game… Emily kicked a bit with her legs, trying to get out of his embrace, but it just resulted in that he held her harder against his body. Emily kicked with her feet again and this time it worked, except from the fact that she accidentally kicked Derek on his leg. Both of them fell backwards and landed on the floor, or Emily landed on Derek, he let out a little groan as the weight of her body hit his torso.

"Sorry, I didn't m…" Emily started, but got cut of as Derek rolled around, so he was on top of her. Carefully to not burden her with his weight, it was a pretty intimate position… Until Derek started to tickle her ribs, where he knew she was sensitive. She let out laughter and a whimper of pain.

"De…re..eeek, s..t..o..p!" Emily yelled out trying to get away from his tickles, but she just knocked out one of the cans with color instead. Soon they were rolling around on the floor, covered in white color and dust. Then they lay on the floor trying to catch their breaths.

"That was fun…" Derek chuckled.

"You were not the one who got tickled…" Emily snorted. "I have got paint in my hair and dust all over my clothes…" she continued, while she helplessly tried to brush the dust away from her clothes.

"The color will go away… And I will gladly help you wash it away in the shower later, if you want." Derek teased.

"You're hopeless… Can you ever thing about something else than sex?" Emily muttered, Derek shook his head.

"I just said that I would help you wash of the paint…" Derek started and Emily snorted.

"Yeah sure, but you actually meant…" she began, but stopped. Derek frowned at her and moved closer, even though she was a bit annoyed, he hoped she wouldn't push him away.

"I meant what, Emily?" He asked gently. She looked thoughtful out for a moment, before she changed the subject.

"Why did you buy this house?" She asked. Emily knew he hadn't told her the whole truth when they had arrived and it bothered her that he hadn't spoke the truth. Didn't he trust her? Derek sighed at the question. Of course she knew that he hadn't told her everything, she always knew. Not just the fact that she'd been a profiler, she also know him well enough to know when something wasn't right. She could read him like an open book, in the same way as he could read her like an open book. They knew each other so well, sometimes too well. So Derek knew that he didn't have any other choices, than to tell her the full truth.

"It's a beautiful house, but I bought it, because I hoped… that maybe someday, you would come back and maybe want the house. So I bought it…" Derek said honestly.

"You bought the house to me…?" Emily said, speechless, she didn't know what to say. It was very sweet at the same time as it was a bit crazy.

"Yeah… But obviously it was before we got together…" Derek answered. It was the truth, he hoped that she would move back one day, back then he had thought about giving the house to her if she wanted it. But now it was a different story.

"And now?" Emily asked. Derek knew what she was asking, if she moved back, how it would be now if she moved back.

"Well… I'll sell the house once it's finished. And if you move back, I hope you would like to live with me…" He answered silently. Emily nodded slowly.

"I know that London is what you need right now and I support you, I hope you know that… But I also hope that you will move back someday…" Derek continued and looked at her, his eyes met hers.

"I… Derek, I know that you support my decision. And I can promise you that I will come back, not to the BAU obviously, but I will come back to you. I just don't know when…" Emily said slowly, he could hear an undertone of sadness in her voice. And he guessed why, they didn't like to talk about it, the distance, about the almost 3156 miles in between London and D.C. Because every time, they got remembered about how little time they actually had together.

"It's okay, I'll be waiting as long as it takes. I love you, Emily, I have never loved someone as much as I love you." Derek said, giving her one of his killer-smiles.

"I love you too, more than anyone." Emily said softly, moving closer to him, until she ended up in his arms, sitting in the middle of the floor, still covered in paint and dust.

"Let's go home… Wash this off and then we can order some food, and watch a movie." Derek whispered as his lips brushed against her neck.

"Sounds good… And you promised to help me in the shower… as you're responsible for this." Emily mumbled and pointed towards her dirty clothes.

"Who is it now who's got a naughty mind...?" Derek smirked at her.

"Oh, shut up." Emily smiled and stretched so she would be able to kiss him. Derek slowly leaned down as her lips come in contact with hers, he gently pressed his lips against hers. Derek ran his tongue along her bottom lip, searching for permission and it didn't take long before she slowly separated on her lips to let him in. As the kiss got more rapid and arousing, Derek pulled away, because if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking her right there on the floor.

"Let's get out of here, let's go home." Derek said and pulled her up on her feet. Emily smiled as they walked out of the house. Home, it might not be her home permanently, but someday, it would be her home, forever. Because being with Derek, was where she were meant to be. It was there she belonged. It was where she felt home.

_Hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment or review? :)_


End file.
